jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:The Collector
|} |} Hallo The Collector! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, The Collector!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du Fragen stellen kannst, die dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet werden. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Admiral Ackbar 11:35, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) ---- Hallo und ein verspätetes herzliches Willkommen bei Jedipedia. Bei Fragen kannst du dich gerne an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Stöbern und Schreiben. Gruß--General Grievous 16:56, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich habe bezüglich deiner Anfrage wegen dem Spiel zu Episode I eine Antwort in meine Benutzerdiskussion geschrieben. E.B 01:14, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Kategorie Ich habe deine Kategorie in Kategorie:Promotion-Bilder unbenannt, da deine Bezeichnung irgendwie falsch war. Weitere Promotion-Bilder kannst du dort einsortieren. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:00, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Benutzerseite Hi, ich wollte mal wissen was ich an meiner Benutzerseite verbessern könnte--The Collector 13:09, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab mal deine Babel eingeordnet, vorher waren sie alle so durcheinander, jetz sind sie alle rechtsbündig angeordnet Jango 13:19, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hat denn jemand jetzt noch einen Tipp wie ich meine Seite verbessern könnte?--The Collector 17:00, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Schreib einen Text über deine Persönlichkeit. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 17:09, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bilder Ich finde ihren Mangel an Quellen beklagenswert... Scherz aber gib bitte wenn du Bilder höchlädst die Quelle an. Inaktiver Benutzer 22:39, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Lad bitte keine Bilder hoch, von denen du weißt dass du sie nicht für Artikel verwenden willst...ich meine z.B das Bild Vader verbrennt. Inaktiver Benutzer 13:42, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) Anregungen HAT HIER VIELLEICHT NOCH JEMAMND ANREGUNGEN ODER KRITIK FÜR MEINE BENUTZERSEITE?--The Collector 17:49, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Meiner Meinung nach ist alles drauf was man nötig ist! Speziell kann ich dir nichts mehr sagen, aber guck dich einfach auf anderen Seiten um und lass dich inspirieren. Inaktiver Benutzer 17:57, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Wie wärs, wenn du dir nen eigenen Text ausdenken und nicht einfach meinen kopieren würdest? 18:06, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) Vandalismus Ich habe gerade zufällig in der Sithpedia geschaut, dort ist ein Vandale unterwegs, der dort unteranderem an der Diskussionsseite von Shaak ti vandaliert hat und als Grund, Rache für den Vandalismus an meiner Seite angibt. Dieselbe IP-Adresse hat auch folgendes af einer Benutzerdiskussion geschrieben Die Unterschrift gehört zu Shaak Ti, ich will dir nix unterstellen oder dich ankreiden, nur falls du es sein solltest, dann lass es bleiben, das ist nicht in unserem Interesse und auch nicht in deinem dich auf diese Niedere Niveau herunterzulassen, ignorier ihn einfach ok Gruß Jango 15:33, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Collector, das bist du doch selbst! Wem willst du hier etwas vormachen? Unterlasse solche Aktivitäten bitte. Premia Admin 15:40, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, ich gebe es zu. The Collector Audienz 14:36, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) Hä.....?! Meister Plo Koon 16:15, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) Pacithhip Mit dem Artikel Pacitthip kommst du anscheinend nicht ganz vorwärts, wenn ich dir helfen soll dann sag es mir, denn ich habe auch ein paar Infos dazu. Gruß Meister Plo Koon 15:38, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ok, du darfst mithelfen. The Collector Audienz 14:36, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich werde dir einiges der Infos vorerst auf die Disku. schreiben damit du auch einverstanden bist, was dann dort stehen wird. Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:14, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) Hier ein paar wenige Infos zu der Spezies Pacithhip: *leben gern auf warmen Planeten (lässt sich daraus erschließen das sie auf Tatooine als Einsiedler leben) *sind äußerst talentierte Mechaniker (siehe Boonta-Eve-Classic auf Mos Espa) *Quellen: Das Kompendium - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie und StarWars.com Gruß Meister Plo Koon 15:04, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Weißt du was, trage dich doch einfach bei dem uc ein. The Collector Audienz 16:25, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) Sorry nicht viel Zeit, Dienstag Operation, den Rest der Woche neue Artikel.... ^^ --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 17:34, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ICQ Sorry das ich dir nicht geantwortet habe, habe das einfach übersehen.......nur so noch, nein ich habe kein ICQ --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:32, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) 1100. Edit Juhu, das hier ist mein 1100 Edit! The Collector Audienz 13:09, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Mach weiter so! Inaktiver Benutzer 13:22, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) Fanfiction Hi The Collector, es tut mir leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Seite Benutzer:The Collector/Mace Windus leben nach 19 VSY Material enthält, das gegen unsere Richtlinien bezüglich Fanfiction verstößt. Fanfiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Ich bitte dich, dieses innerhalb einer Woche extern (z.B. auf dem deutschen Star Wars-Fanfiction-Wiki) zu sichern, da dieses nach Ablauf dieser Frist von einem Administrator gelöscht wird. Vielen Dank. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 23:11, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Löschhinweis [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:19, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Leerung der Benutzerseite Hallo The Collector! Ich möchte dir nur Bescheid geben, dass Benutzerseiten in der Jedipedia nicht einfach geleert werden, denn dadurch verschwindet eine Benutzerseite nicht einfach, sondern in der Versionsgeschichte bleibt alles nach wie vor bestehen. Wenn du die Seite loswerden möchtest, kannst du ja einfach einen SLA dafür stellen. Viele Grüße! [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']]Posteingang 17:03, 7. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Ähm, natürloch dürfen Benutzerseiten geleert werden, schließlich darf jeder Benutzer selbst entscheiden, wie seine Seite aussehen soll, und wer eine leeere Seite haben will, dem ist das nicht verboten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:31, 7. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::Dann tut mir das natürlich leid, ich dachte das mit Leer-Verbot gilt allgemein. Nichts für ungut und sorry für die Unannehmlichkeiten. Viele Grüße! [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92''']]Posteingang 17:34, 7. Jun. 2011 (CEST)